Jubei Gaiden
by ARI4PHANTINEXX
Summary: Jubei the Hedgewolf wreaks havoc on Earth as he seeks vengeance on those who wronged him. 2 Well known Offworlders are brought in to bring him in. Sonic(c) Sega
1. Chapter 1

Under the clear blue Nevada sky, Jubei the Hedgewolf trudged on west. His plan: to revisit the house of Carl Jones, his friend who was killed in a military raid on his house in San Diego. Ever since that dreadful night, he had vowed revenge against all US military personnel. During one of his attempts at vengeance ,however, Sonic the Hedgehog had intervened and wounded Jubei which added him to Jubei's list of enemies. Though some may say otherwise, Jubei is not necessarily a villain. Originally from a world called Mobius, he lead a group against crime and discrimination, but one day his efforts went too far and he murdered a whole gang in cold blood. After that, he was treated no different than the criminals he fought. In his mind, he had to fix this world's injustices. Near the border with California, he saw the National Guard men training. The head soldier had spotted him. " Sir, This area is off-", he was cut off as Jubei nailed him with red lightning from his finger tips. As Jubei continued slaughtering the rest, the drill sergeant took out his walkie-talkie to radio for help, but Jubei took out his head before he got the chance.  
Few hours later in an undisclosed location in DC military leaders were meeting. " So this creature butchered all of your soldiers?" the Air Force colonel asked with a hint of skepticism. " Even the Medics." the distraught National Guard leader replied. " Weren't they armed with conventional weapons?" an Army general butted in. " I don't know." the NG leader replied, exasperated. " This Jubei sounds like a national security threat." the colonel said with concern. Everyone asked what the best way to confront this threat was. There were ideas like using the FBI, Delta Force, or the Navy Seals. " Or we could use 2 outstanding Offworld airmen who had recently joined the Air Force and proved their worth." the colonel suggested. At first there were some doubts, but they decided to give it a try. " Who are these people?" the general asked. " Their names are Ari and Mikhail and they are reputed to have exceptional battle skills." the colonel replied with pride.  
2 hours later, over the English channel Ari and Mikhail were in their F-22s during a practice drill against "enemy aircraft". " Rogue on your left." Elka, a fellow pilot warned. Ari veered right and took out the " enemy". Ari had felt that this world's aircraft was easier to operate than their world. Soon he had to dodge bogus SA-7 fire. Half an hour later, the exercises ended after a stealth bomber hit its target thus securing the victory for Ari's squadron. Later Ari and Mikhail met up at the US air force base in Britain. They congratulated each other on their achievements, but were worried that order may not be restored to this world racked by conflict. " We'll enjoy today and worry about that later." Ari said, looking tired. They had done these weekly exercises primarily to counter a possible threat from China, Russia, or North Korea. They all went to rest up until morning where they were deployed to the Middle East to use as a base to support an uprising in a North African nation. " Those 2 are just a bunch of showoffs." Heath, one of their comrades, muttered. " Hey you just jealous man." Ramirez said with a grin. " Well I'll prove myself better than them." Heath vowed as they left.  
In the morning, the air force colonel was furious to learn that Ari and Mikhail were deployed away to the Mid East. " Can I leave a message?" he asked. " Sure." the guard said. " Have them call me when they finish their sorties." the colonel said as he left. While that was happening Jubei had found out that Carl's home was now occupied by a new family. Now he had decided to explore this world and possibly exact his revenge at the same time. He decided to head to Los Angeles. At the time Jubei reached L.A., Ari's air force squadron had entered the rogue country's air space. They and several other NATO countries were providing air support to rebels trying to topple a corrupt regime. " We got enemies approaching." Ramirez said. Soon a wave of SU-24s swarmed them and the battle began. Not long after, dozens of enemy aircraft were destroyed. Ari's radar shrieked as anti-aircraft missiles flew at them, but he skillfully dodged each oncoming projectile. Some of the NATO jets were blown out of the sky, but most escaped untouched. " 22-7, we need you to provide cover for a Cessna rescue." Air Control said. " But-" Ari started to protest. " You've done well enough , but you're needed elsewhere." Ari immediately obeyed.  
Jubei had enjoyed London. He wondered where to head next. Maybe a place with a pancake house. Right when Jubei chose his destination, Ari's team were leaving the hostile country's airspace victorious. " Good fighting out there." Elka called out. " How' bout a little party?" Ari suggested. " How about we get out of enemy territory first?" Mikhail countered with a smile. As soon as they left their aircraft after landing, some military men greeted them and took them to a plane that would take them back to the states for urgent business. At the US Army barracks in an undisclosed East Asian country, the soldiers were on high alert for Jubei. Jubei, however, managed to sneak inside and assassinate the general. " Don't mingle with criminals." He chastised the shocked civilian onlookers.  
" I heard you 2 excelled during the blitz." the air force colonel praised. " But , however, will you accept a mission we have planned for you?" He handed the files to Ari and Mikhail about Jubei. " Gee…we'd like to help track down this loser, bur we prefer staying in air duty." Ari replied. " Alright, how about you join Delta for a while?" the colonel suggested. After a little debate, Mikhail had volunteered for it whereas Ari had his own plans. " What's that?" the colonel asked with a hint of interest. " Since we are hunting down a vicious killer that is not human, I intend to use a deadly weapon that also serves as good reconnaissance." Ari explained. He showed the colonel the Night Ninja design. After ther meeting had commenced, Ari and Mikhail took a walk in Central Park since they were currently staying in New York. " So this Jubei is called a Mobian eh?" Mikhail asked while they were discussing their plan. " From some world I never heard of known as …Mobius I think." Ari answered. " You suppose he could be scouting for a possible invasion?" Mikhail asked with some urgency. " It's possible." Ari answered. " Which is why we need to find him or this world is doomed." " What would his motive be?" Mikhail wondered . " Mikhail, low-life criminals don't need motives." Ari growled. Ari was more ready than ever to start the hunt.  
" Jubei, where are you headed next?" Leta asked curiously. Jubei was hiding out in the apartment of Leta ( an alias ) , who was one of his earliest supporters. " Maybe India." Jubei replied from the kitchen. " If you need anything, let me know okay?" Leta asked. " Get as much info as you can on Sonic ." he replied. Leta nodded. " Oh and also assassinate these US officials on my list." He added giving her the list. A few hours later, in her hotel room in Egypt, Elka and Heath were wondering what happened to the newbies after the sorties. The door then burst open and 2 ski masked men with AK-47s shouted at them to get up as an anthromorphic hybrid creature walked in with a sneer. " Who the hell are you?" Heath asked with wonder and shock. The anthromorph smiled. " The name's Jubei and you are now my prisoners." Knowing that they were caught, they surrendered to him.  
The US consulate in Japan was quiet that day until gunfire killed the calm and the raid began. Jubei sympathizers overran the consulate and captured the US consul along with others after a brief showdown with the guards. Stepping over a dead guard, Leta saw that the building was in their hands. The plan was to get the US officials in Jubei's list in exchange for the lives of the people in the building. In Manhattan, Ari had finished assembling the Night Ninja drone which was more efficient than the ones used on Earth and took a walk in the park. When he got to his apartment, he saw horrible things on the news and felt anger surge through him. He felt that Jubei was behind them and now he was more than ready to hunt down this atrocious anthromorph.


	2. Chapter 2

Mikhail stared at the dark waters of the Pacific Ocean as his team prepared to drop down at the Japanese coast in the next hour. He'd heard that the US consulate had been overrun by Jubei loyalists and they were sent to wrest back control from them. After excelling at the intense training exercises, he was now on his way to his first special mission on Earth. Now's the time to prove himself. The light turned green and they all jumped. Meanwhile, hidden somewhere in the Egyptian desert, Jubei was satisfied with how things were going. He now had hostages in Egypt and Japan and they had acquired powerful weapons. If things went well, he'd be even more happy. " Rahim, liquidate the remaining US soldiers in the Suez base." he barked into his phone. Things were indeed looking up. In Japan, Leta paced impatiently waiting for a response. The orders were to kill the consulate and everyone else with him as well as the US officials, but the latter needed to be handed over first. Takahiro, the guard on their side, smoked his cigar as he awaited the response. He spotted news vans coming. Before they got close, they were fired upon immediately.  
In New York, Ari was watching events unfold around the world. The first was that the situation in Japan was worsening and the next was that US Soldiers and some airmen were massacred by masked gunman. Ari's heart did a jump as he worried about his fellow flyers and decided to take action right then, right there. He was then on the Empire State Building, controlling the Night Ninja setting it on a course to Egypt. The good thing was that this UAV can camouflage itself with the sky unlike this world's. Hidden somewhere in a fortress in the desert, 4 members of Ari's flight squadron were tied up and were being subject to torture. They had learned about the massacre and feared for the worst. A white haired man in a business suit was watching them with a few masked guards. " Prepare for some fun." he said with a sadistic grin as he took a knife. While upon their arrival in Japan, Mikhail's force met heavy resistance from the JDF forces loyal to Jubei. " Flank'em!" Mikhail shouted as he took cover and returned fire. He threw a grenade and ran in. An Apache helicopter flew overhead , firing on them. Mikhail thankfully had a Mandarian Atomizer which engulfed the helicopter with red flames and brought it down. Though most of the Delta had no idea what that was, they used it to their advantage to advance. " C'mon we're behind schedule, so move it!" Mikhail shouted as they continued on their way. As they left, Captain Ko watched the invaders slip through their defense. He decided to warn the hostage takers at the consulate.  
At that time, Ari was controlling the Night Ninja, he didn't notice a pair of watchful eyes looking at him. The owner of those eyes were baffled and wanted to ask the man why he was there, but had better things to do, instead he dashed off faster than a cheetah. He'll remember to look for the man later. " We're almost there, but I need some heads up on the situation." Mikhail said. One scout left and came back saying the consulate was heavily guarded and anyone that came within 10 feet was shot on the spot. " So they are on their toes eh?" Mikhail said thoughtfully. " Well we need a distraction for the extraction then." Mikhail smiled at the sound of that despite the tenseness of the situation. " Well what do you suggest?" one operative asked. Leta was waiting for Mikhail's team. To prepare for the counterattack, the JDF was flying in several strike choppers, but it would take too long for them to arrive. " Contact nearby!" one of the hostage takers shouted. " Where?" Leta asked, drawing her weapon. Everyone got ready. Meanwhile, hoping the enemy took the bait, Mikhail's force snuck through the back door after taking out the guards. From there they took out every enemy that stood in their path all the way to the consulate. After liberating him and others, they spotted Takahiro running to warn his fellows about their presence, but Mikhail took him out with a headshot. Soon the rumblings of the strike choppers symbolized that reinforcements for the enemy have arrived. " Time for you guys to leave." Mikhail told the consulate and his people. After they got them out however, they came under heavy fire from outside and inside. Mikhail's Delta squad returned fire and after a while most of the helicopters were destroyed or damaged with many hostage takers killed. Unfortunately, 2 of their teammates were killed in the gunfire. And then, another helicopter zoomed straight at them. Mikhail for a second that that was another enemy, but thankfully a rope was thrown out and he knew it was friendly. They jumped on and secured the ambassador all the way up as they were taking enemy fire. When they secured him inside, they had completed their mission.  
In Egypt, the Night Ninja had finally entered. It's Night vision cameras searched for signs of the enemy, but what it had found instead startled Ari. His fellow flyers were being kept in an underground base in the Suez being tortured. Desperate to do something, he fired a rocket at the entrance, blasting it open and lacerating the guards. " What was that?" the man in the business suit asked in shock. The masked guards went out in convoys to search for the hidden assailant. Ari chuckled at their stupidity in giving him an open target. He pressed a button on his laptop and Night missiles rained down on the astonished masked men leaving nothing, but burning corpses and blazing heaps of vehicles. After savoring the moment, Ari made the drone fire a electrolizer which knocked out the unsuspecting man. This gave Heath, who was untied at that moment for more gruesome torture, an advantage to free the rest of the captives and flee.  
Some hours later, an angry Jubei was meeting with the shaken torture master with the business suit. " You mean they got away?" Jubei asked, glaring. " Somehow my men died and and I was out cold for who knows how long?" the man replied with a fearful expression. " Well you can join them now." Jubei snorted. " Wh-" the surprised man began, but he was killed by red streaks. Then Jubei went on to scour the wreck for clues on the attackers. Meanwhile Ari and Mikhail were on a chopper heading to DC to attend a global meeting on how to deal with Jubei. " Congrats on your achievements." Ari told Mikhail. Mikhail nodded in satisfaction. " Umm..Ari?" he began to ask. "Yeah?" Ari replied. " Was it you who took put those terrorists in Egypt?" Mikhail asked. " I couldn't let our friends die." Ari replied with a grin. Mikhail wondered for a minute and then asked if they could include Fantine in this hunt. " Well Mikhail, they have problems at home so they will most likely have their hands full." Ari answered. Then they sat in silence and they laid back and rested for the rest of the trip. Jubei had found an unexploded Night missile in the wreckage and saw its design wasn't of Earth.. He even got it confirmed by one of his followers, a British scientist by the name of Dr. Carlton. " Are you saying an alien murdered my followers?" Jubei asked suspiciously. " Well this weapon looks unearthly." Carlton explained. Jubei nodded and scowled. Offworlders are at play.


	3. Chapter 3

On the way to their hotel rooms in DC, Ari and Mikhail thought over the UN decision to launch a global manhunt for Jubei. Ari ,however, wanted to bring the murderous Mobian to justice in his world. So far, Jubei was earning the same fame as some terrorist in this world named Osama had. As he returned to his hotel room, he was so tired from that that he fell asleep. In his own room, Mikhail couldn't sleep so he decided to watch international soccer games. Oh the sports of this world.  
In India, Jubei decided to stay with a friend. He had no plans whatsoever after they blew up in his face last time, but he got some cooperation. Pritpal would help him put together a well-organized group to kill US officials and hunt down his arch nemesis Sonic. " So," Jubei began. " You sure you want in on this?" " I'll follow you to the darkest depths of hell if I have to," Pritpal stated. " Good now do you think you can assemble more followers?" Jubei asked. " I need them in about 3 days."  
Ari was back in his apartment in New York City, waiting to get back to US Air duty like Mikhail. As of now, He was stuck here reading comic books like Batman and Spiderman, but the one that stood out to him was the one called Sonic the Hedgehog. The character reminded him of his target for this world. Could it be that his race exists in this world? His laptop rang and he turned it on and was surprised to see Adlan on the other end. Time to Satellite chat.  
" Hey dude long time no see." Ari greeted his long time friend. " What's up?" " You wont' believe it, but the other day the Orcs tried to invade Alamina, but we repelled them." Adlan explained. " I don't doubt Fantine's abilities." Ari commended him. " SFF loyalists and their allies tried to penetrate the Capitol, but thanks to ours and the Royal's efforts, they weren't successful." Adlan boasted. " They'll never succeed as long as Fantine is there." Ari added impressed. " Listen here in Earth there is a thing which I think is called a Mobian named Jubei is going on a psychotic rampage, killing anything that has to do with the military and we need to find him fast." Adlan nodded. " Alright let me do a check on this guy." he said. A few moments passed. " Mobian as in the planet Mobius right? That is a world that exists in a different universe as does Earth from our world.:." Adlan stated. " This guy used to run a crime fighter group and they ended up on Earth after a dimensional portal opened up. He and his group mercilessly killed a gang and they were therefore treated like criminals." Adlan continued. " Jubei stayed with a man by the name of Carl Johnson and soon the Earth military raided his home and Johnson ended up dead." " Hold up." Ari told Adlan. " So this is why he murders soldiers?" " Correct." Adlan answered. " During his rampage, another Mobian by the name of Sonic thwarted one of his attacks and to this day, he's after Sonic as well." " Say what?" Ari was taken back by what Adlan told him. Adlan repeated. " Alright, looks like we have a lead." Ari stated. Time for him to track this hedgehog, but he had to be sure he was on Earth.  
Jubei stopped in New York City to clear his mind. He finally got his followers organized into groups thanks to Pritpal. He sat in front of a water fountain and stared at it. Then he saw a fox-like humanoid on the other side. When he got closer, he couldn't believe his luck! It was Sonic's friend Tails! He started to stalk the fox thinking he could lead Jubei to Sonic. Leta had located the base of a local mafia leader. She tried to reason with the don to see if they could kill some US military officials if they could.  
At the US AFB at Guam, Mikhail entered his fourth day here. They had a presence here to counter any threat from China or North Korea. " Neptune!" the loudspeaker blared. That was the code for any foreign presence near their waters. The surveillance drones showed a warship with a couple of helicopters, Mig-29s, and guard boats there. They continued on not heeding the their warnings to turn away." It seems like an attack!" Mikhail said. "Oh my god, you are right!" a fellow airman said. " Get the jets and the USS Nixon dispatched now!" the commander ordered. Though aviatian wasn't Mikhail's strongest position, he proved he could still pull it off during the Capitol siege. He got into his plane, taxied onto the runway, and flew into the blue.  
On the destroyer, the admiral barked out orders to his crew. They planned to destroy the US's base there in order to retaliate for ruining Jubei's plans. " The jets will take out their defenses." the admiral briefed. " Following the destruction of their defenses, the gun ships will would go in to cause carnage-" The alarm then shrieked. Their radar showed aircraft zeroing on them. The enemy was attacking! There were loud roars as the mig-29s flew to engage the American attackers. " Bogey inbound north!" Mikhail warned. In the clear blue sky, he spotted dots in the horizon. " Roger." a fellow pilot acknowledged. In a few minutes, Mikhail spotted the shape of a destroyer below. He swooped like an eagle and strafed at it. Cabins immediately caught on fire. The gunboats tried to get him, but he remained well out of range. He snuck up behind the unsuspecting helicopters and blew them out of the sky. He then went on to eliminate the gunboats. His radar detected a mig-29 coming from behind. He desperately tried to shake it off and finally one of his fellow fliers turned it into flaming debris. With the defense out of the way, the USS Nixon submarine sunk the enemy destroyer.  
Jubei followed Tails to a secluded alley. After making sure no one is there, he made his move. He knocked out Tails and took him away. Meanwhile, Ari was taking a joy ride in a black helicopter he had bought not too long ago. He spotted a figure on the ground dart into a black Sedan, while carrying another figure. The figure reminded him of the pictures the UN had released. Could it be..? Ari flew above the Sedan. He struck gold! Jubei was driving on the road when he noticed a black helicopter flying behind him. For some reason, wherever he went, it followed. Could it be-?! Jubei slammed on the accelerator and tried to lose it. Ari knew Jubei must have spotted him so he pursued. Since it was an open road, Ari pulled the chopper right next to the car and looked in. Sure enough, it was that hedgewolf. Jubei turned and was shocked to see the pilot pull up right next to him. The chopper then pulled right in fron of him, blocking his view, causing him to veer off the road. Worried that the pilot could have others with him, Jubei ditched the vehicle.  
After Ari had landed, he went to examine the vehicle, but took a handgun just in case. Tails woke and found himself in a strange car. Right when he got out, a dark-haired man in a flight jacket leapt out in front of him pointing a gun. " You're not Jubei." the man said as he lowered his gun. " Who are you?" a bewildered Tails asked. " You'll find out soon, but it seemed like you were in danger." the man responded. " Anyway, come with me. I need to ask you a few questions about your captor."  
Leta knew she was wanted by authorities for her role on the consulate attack. In order to please Jubei,, she had hired local thugs to kill some US officials on Jubei's list. There was a knock on the door. She found one of the thugs outside. " So have you done it yet?" she asked. " Actually no, but we need to talk." he replied. " about what?" Leta asked. " We decided not to do the hit." the thug replied. " I have something for you." she told the thug. She took out her a gun and shot him with it. She then ran off.  
What no one knew was that the Otherworld had discovered Earth. Refugees, settlers, and some militants fleeing the law had made their way here. Beings from Ari's world would soon infiltrate Earth.


End file.
